rebirth
by black rage13
Summary: Ruby always wanted to be just like the heroes in the books, but when a new power awakens within her, will it give remnant the "happy ending" Ruby always wanted, or will things end tragikly for her? (i'm first fanfiction. An AU that takes place after Breach, and Roman was never taken in)
1. Chapter 1: aftermaths and ends

It's been nearly a month since the breach. Ruby was in class, but the whole thing was still bugging her. her team couldn't find out why Torchwick wanted to lead the grimm into the city in the first place, who that mystery girl from the transit tower was, or even carpenter Torchwick. They were still so many questions, and the young huntress-in-training felt like she had none of the answers. she tried to focus on her studies despite this, but even if she didn't show it, the questions still bothered her. Thankfully with a little help from her teammate Weiss, her grades didn't suffer because of this. 'hehe with how things are now, you'd never think that she hated me when we first met.' she thought to herself. she couldn't help but smile, even if she doesn't say it much, if even at all, Ruby know without a doubt that Weiss truly cherished their friendship.

Of course the rest of her team, team RWBY, made up of herself, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and her older sister, Yang Xiao Long, would always help her to. Knowing that gave her more determination to become a huntress, to protect the people alongside her team, to help make a brighter tomorrow, just like in the books Yang used to read to her every night. sadly, those same thoughts reminded her of her failures. 'How many people got hurt, or even died, because of me?' She had a chance to stop the breach, and failed. because of that, vale nearly met the same fate as Mountain Glen. in the end the crisis was dealt with. 'but if i still had Crescent Rose when i fell in that sinkhole, or better yet, if i was better at fighting without a weapon-' (ring) the scythe user's train-of-thought was interrupted by the school end bell. "I-I guess that's all for today." 'Said professor port. Every day his story's about his youth get harder to listen to' she thought. but Ruby was pretty sure she didn't miss much.

Classes were over for the day so Ruby went straight to my room because she was up to her eye ball's in homework. "Thank goodness it's Saturday tomorrow" She said with a sigh. Sometime it felt like the team leader got more homework than anyone else. "Now's not the time to be whining." She said to herself. "Of course not, you dunce." Ruby didn't need to turn around to tell who it was. Even if she couldn't recognize her voice, no one else call's her dunce. 'I can't tell if she call's me that because she think's i'm stupid, or because it's her pet name for me.' "nice to see to Weiss." She said with a smile. "where are Yang and Blake?" She asked, still not turning around. "Blake wanted to study in the school library, and Yang went with her." Weiss said. "You mean Blake want's Yang to take her studies seriously"Ruby said with a smirk on her face."so she dragged her to the library?" Weiss made a small giggle at Ruby's joke.

Ruby turned just in time to see the smile on her partner's face. Weiss noticed Ruby staring at her, and asked with a slight blush on her face. "W-Why are you looking at me like that, you dunce!?" Ruby gave her a smile of her own. "I just like to see you smile." She said, knowing it would deepen Weiss's blush. "L-Let's just get to studying already!" Weiss said. Ruby liked to tease Weiss every once in a while. then they began studying together. As always by the time they finished there homework, Yang and Blake were back in the dorm room they shared. "You'd think you could get this done faster by now." Weiss commented. "Hey, i'm two year's younger then the rest of you, little credit that i'm even in Beacon with you guy's." Ruby said playfully.

She never let the fact that she skipped ahead two years get to her head, after some time had passed though, she did make light out of it. "She has improved sense she first came here." Blake flat stated. "And sis wasn't half bad when she started ether!" Yang cheard. Ruby started to feel a little embarrassed, she still wasn't use to so much praise, even from her own team. "i guess she's pretty good, all things considered." Weiss said. She likes to be more subtle about complimenting are red hooded heroine. "It's getting late" Weiss started. "time to go to bed?" Ruby asked " Ya, goodnight." Weiss said. as she did, the girls all got in there beds. "Sleep tight" Blake said. "Don't let the bedbugs bite." Yang added.

* * *

><p>Ruby could not process the site that was in front of her. The school hallway was flooded with corpses of both the student's and teacher of Beacon academy. She rushed throw the hall, blood and guts were everywhere. everybody was sliced into pieces, you could clearly see inner organs spilling out of so many people. with every step, Ruby kept asking herself "why did this happen how did this happen?!" and when she made it to the school stadium, she saw something she prayed she'd never have to see. the fist thing she saw was Yang, her arm's were sliced apart, her face look like someone stabbed it three times, and she was also stabbed in the heart. the next thing she saw was she couldn't even tell at first. they were torn apart to the point of being nearly unrecognizable, except for one defining fetcher, cat ear's.<p>

Ruby felt sadness and anger at the same time. Tears were building up in her eye's, but before they could spill over-(CRASH) She turned to see that Weiss got smashed throw a wall. she looked all bloody and beaten, and she didn't have her weapon, Myrtenaster, with her. "WEISS!" Ruby screamed. running over to her. "R-Ruby" Weiss began weakly. "g-get out of here." "not without you." Ruby answered. "Y-You dunce, i'd just slow you down." Weiss protested. "My senblinc is speed, even if i'm carrying you i can get us out of here in minutes." Ruby said, tears streaming down her face. "Th-Then it would take less then half that time for you to go on your own." Weiss re-bundled. "I can't leave yo-" Before she could finish a strange creature approached them. At first, Ruby thought it was a grimm, But she then noticed it had a human like shape. It's eye's were completely white, and was using a glowing red katana. "R-Ruby, please get out of here while you still can!" Weiss begged. Ruby then drew her weapon, Crescent Rose, and charged at the creature, but it just smacked her away, shattering Crescent Rose in the process. She then hit a wall and coughed up some blood. she then saw the about to stab Weiss's heart.

* * *

><p>"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Ruby yield before she realized it was just a dream. "what the..." Yang said, still half asleep. "are you okay, Ruby" Weiss ask, standing beside her bed. "just a bad dream." Ruby replied. "it's been having these nightmares sense the breach." Blake said. "it's nothing, really." Said Ruby. "just a bad dream." "When you have one every night for almost a month," Yang started. "i don't think they count as 'just' bad dreams anymore." She finished with an unamused look on her face. Ruby responded with a pout. "Like i said it's just a dream," She replied. "I'll be fine" "it's still late" Blake said. "we'll continue this in the morning." She reassured, before going back to bed.<p>

Weiss got in her bed to, but she didn't go to sleep. She waited until Yang and Blake were asleep, then she climbed back up Ruby's bed. "Are you still up?" Weiss whispered. "Ya" Ruby answered. "It was the same nightmare, wasn't it?" Weiss asked knowingly. Ruby tolled the team about how she's been having nightmares, but she only tolled Weiss that it's the SAME nightmare every night. "yes" Ruby reluctantly said. "Ruby" "i'm just not ready to talk about it" Ruby stated "But it's not normal to have recurring dreams for this long." Weiss said. "I know but-" Ruby said, but Weiss cut her off. "No but's. Ruby, you're our leader. You can't lead us like this." Ruby let's out a big sigh. "At lest tell me." Weiss added. "Fine" Reluctantly, Ruby told Weiss what happened in her nightmare, from the hallway full of corpses, to the strange that tried to kill Weiss.

"Ruby..." Weiss said with concern. "Weiss, i-" Ruby started but was cut off. "you dunce" Weiss said with a smile, Ruby was stunned for a moment. 'what is she smiling about?' Ruby thought. "your obviously worried that something might happen to your team" Weiss said as she climbed into Ruby's bunk."don't worry, we'll always be by your side." Weiss said still smiling as she tucked her self in with ruby. "And to prove it, your best teammate is going to be the fist thing you see in the morning." she promised. Ruby smiled at Weiss and hugged her. "You really are the best Weiss." Weiss then smiled and returned the hug.

* * *

><p>Ruby at first, saw nothing. Nothing but darkness. Then a red light appears from nowhere. A dark skinned man in a gray hoodie, blue jeans, and green sneakers walk's out of the light and waves his left hand. "nice to meat you Ruby." He said with a smile as the light dissipated. "Don't worry, this is just a dream." the man said. "W-Who are you?" Ruby asked. "before that i have a warning." the man said. "the choice is yours, and yours to make." A white flame appeared in the man's right hand. "The right selection" Then a black flame appeared on his left hand. "or a big mistake." The white flame then vanished, then the man start's holding the black flame with both hands. "If the wrong decision you choose to pursue" In the black fire, Ruby saw the Grimm like creature from her nightmare's slicing Yang's arm's clean of, then use it's claw's to pears Yang's face. "then the friends you've made" The man continued with a sad look on his face. Ruby then saw Blake getting her flesh ripped apart by the monster. slowly seeing her faunas friend's skin fly threw the air. she heard the screams of agony for her teammates in unison. it was the most horrible sound she ever heard. "will perish because of you." The man finished.<p>

Ruby immediately shut her eye's and covered her ear's as tight as she could. Ruby know what was next. How couldn't she? In her reacquiring nightmare, she only saw her teammates AFTER they were killed, but in this nightmare, she was seeing them die. If she saw Blake and Yang's deaths then- "NO MORE! PLEASE!" she begged. the one corps she never saw- the one death that never happened in in the nightmare,"I'LL DO ANYTHING, JUST DON'T MAKE ME SEE THIS!" she screamed in terror. She'd give anything, her arm's, instantly, her leg's, gladly, Crescent Rose, on the drop of a hat, ANYTHING, to not have to see Weiss die. "do you understand?" said the man. she opened her eye's to see the man was crying along with her. "you want to make sure i make the right choice, right?" Ruby asked. the man nodded. "sorry i had to show you all that." Ruby looked him in the eyes. " Why would you go so far for me?" she asked. "because you're someone dear to me" the man said before kissing Ruby on the forehead. "and in five years, i will be someone dear to you."

Ruby slowly opened her eye's to see a sleeping Weiss right in front of her. 'the first thing i see when i wake up.' She thought. "i wonder how i can wake her up" Ruby said to her self. "Sis, time to get up" Said Yang. at that moment Weiss's eye's started to open. 'that work's to.' ruby thought. "Yang, have you seen Weiss?" Blake asked. Weiss then sat up on Ruby's bunk with a loud yon. she lifted up the the sheet hanging over the top of Ruby's bed to see Yang and Blake giving her a puzzled look. "Weiss" Yang asked. "why are you in Ruby's bed?" Weiss was embarrassed. When Ruby sow this she tried to help. "I was still having trouble sleeping" Ruby stated. "i wouldn't stop bugging her until she let me sleep with her." She finished. 'Smooooth Ruby, you suck at lying.' Ruby thought to herself. Yang gives a skeptic look to her little sister. 'i think she's hung out with Weiss too much.'

"If that's the case, why not go t Yang?" Blake asked. "She is your older sister." "I-I was closer. i just so happened to have trouble sleep as well last night." Weiss answered. 'Thanks for trying to help Weiss, but i think we need a new defense' Ruby thought, resisting the urge to face palm. "I-I think we should just get breakfast." Weiss said.


	2. Chapter 2: something new

**First thing i want to say is sorry for taking so long to update. **

**i know where i want this story to go. i'm just trying to think of how to get it there. **

**feel free to review. just keep any harsh comment's to a minimum, okay? still new at this.**

* * *

><p>"..." 'How did his happen?' Ruby thought Life start's fading from her eyes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[flashback] <strong>Ruby and the gang were just finishing up there breakfast when the voice of Glynda Goodwitch came from the speaker's. "would team RWBY please come to Ozpin's office?" it called out.


End file.
